


astraphobia

by PandaHero



Series: interrobang [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, [gives a crying yoshiko to the third years] Help Her., this is a sequel to kaleidoscope btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaHero/pseuds/PandaHero
Summary: She’s so, so stupid.





	

For all her musings about the inner workings of those around her, Yoshiko has no idea how to describe herself.

She is no sea. Not deep or vast, but small, and shallow as the puddles after an evening’s rain. She is not the air, not light and flowing, but rather weighted and syncopated in all her movements. Nor is she the land. She is not sturdy, not strong. She is easy to shake, easy to displace. 

And shaken she is, in the wake of Mari and Kanan’s troubles. She’s never had many friends, never had anyone stay with her long enough to fight, so the whole situation was particularly overwhelming. She was powerless, unable to intervene, unable to help the girls she holds so close to her heart. She doesn't know them as well as she wants to, and she probably never will. 

She keeps all of these feelings under lock and gothic key, of course. She has an image to uphold, someone she's supposed to be. She is Yohane, the powerful. Yohane, the unbreakable. 

Though for the moment, she is Yoshiko, the rain-soaked. 

It's stupid that she's feeling like this still. Kanan and Mari have reconciled, and are closer than ever, but here she is moping in the ensuing storm. She laughs to herself, thinking about how the wind and rain have joined forces again, holding hands and rocking the trees with their joy. Oh, how she wishes to join them. 

Her heart still hammers for Kanan, still shudders for Dia, still cries for Mari, still  _ aches _ for them all. But now that they are one again, now that they have become one swirling, debris filled hurricane, there is no hope for Yoshiko. She can only watch it advance, and open up her arms to let it destroy her. 

She misses them. They're right there, yet she misses them. 

Dimly, she hears her name called over the infinite howl, and when she turns to face the wind she sees Dia looking like the most beautiful mirage Yoshiko has ever had to disprove. 

She's already drenched, bangs sticking to her forehead as her hair whips in the wind. Her voice, usually very steady and commanding, is but a whisper amidst the storm sounds, but Yoshiko still thinks it unfairly sweet. She looks both in and out if her element. 

Yoshiko is ready to continue her walk of shame, to turn away from the mockery her frozen brain is making, but Dia calls her name again and suddenly everything feels so clear. 

She doesn't move, instead allowing the apparently very real Dia to come to her. She lets Dia lead her inside, obeys when she’s told to stay put, and keeps quiet as Dia dutifully towels off her hair. It’s torture and she wants nothing more than to tuck herself into Dia’s embrace and wait out the thunder. The embrace doesn’t come, but the questions do.

Why were you out in such terrible weather? What were you doing? Are you stupid?

Yoshiko laughs then, some dry, bitter sound, because she is stupid. She’s so, so stupid. 

She covers her mouth as soon as she realizes that she’s not just in her head anymore, but Dia has already heard and her eyes are so full of confusion, and her mouth is open as if to ask more questions, and Yoshiko sort of just wants the ground to swallow her whole.

As if she’s cursed, the situation only gets worse when Dia places one of her unbearably smooth hands over Yoshiko’s forehead, sweeping back her bangs and muttering about fever. Her heart is in her throat, and it practically stops when Dia leans in to leave a lingering kiss just underneath her hairline.

It’s only a small movement, but Yoshiko feels like an earthquake and when Dia pulls back Yoshiko finally realizes what she is.

_ Hopeless. _


End file.
